theundeadscourgefandomcom-20200214-history
Krag'tesh
The Story of Krag'tesh. Krag'tesh was hatched in the kingdom of Ahn'Kahet, while it was at peace. He was a normal, a little more lively spiderling, he went trough the normal life cycle. At the age of 5 he wanted to train as a warrior! But when he tried to hit a fellow nerubian in training, it dealt no damage whatsoever but when he took a light hit, he fell on the ground in agony. He soon realized that he was weak, fragile, but all that was surpassed by his ability to learn quickly and by his cunning decisions. When he was 9 years old he was merely an assistant to many nerubians, he wanted to make an original spell wich only he would know, thus making him unique. He started to develop a new spell, that will link the minds of two beings, the caster can talk to the being he is linked to but he cant control him. the up side is that the being that the caster is linked to can use all of his power. The down side is that the being may be driven mad, beacuse of the casters voice echoing in his mind. While he was helping the nerubians and working on the spell, a strange thing happened. When he had 20 years an fierce attack stormed the kingdom. The scourge was destroying all they could. He saved a few spiderlings and tended to some wounded nerubians, but the scourge pushing into the kingdom too fast to stop it. When the scourge was destroying the last few strongholds he remembered a tunnel wich he dug with his, now deceased, friends that led to the surface. But it was not completed. He took a few spiderlings and a nerubian survivor and they sealed the entrance to the tunnel and they started digging. After a few hours the fighting, the yelling, and even the scourge stopped in the kingdom for a second. Maybe they were greeted by a person of higher power, maybe they were recalled. But then... screams, that pierced even the bravest of warriors were heard. The stories that the elders were telling were not just legends, they were reality.............. The Old One has awaked. For a brief moment you could hear, screams of pain from the death knights, gurgling sounds of abominations that were beheaded, falling undead giants, spattering ghouls. But then an explosion echoed and falling rocks. The Old One has been sealed. That memory was imprinted in Krag'tesh's mind for ever. While the carnage was going on they finished the tunnel. They wanered the wastes feeding on their own kind. From their group only Krag'tesh survived. The spiderling died of freezing and the other nerubian was killed by a band of mangataur. He reached a strange city with a necropolis on top. He insulted the scourge one more time and he fell down frozen and dead. Krag'tesh's Undead Rising Krag'tesh waked up in the necropolis, with three acolytes breathing down his neck. He remembered he died out in the cold and that there is no chanche he could have survived, when he look at himself he realized.... That he was one of them. He remembered only that he escaped the kingdom during a civil war, and how he died all else was shrouded in mistery. He embraced undeath. He helped in the necropolis known as Naxxanar. After some time he had a friendly match with another of his kind. He punched but nothing happened. When he reciveved a light hit he fell unconcious. A bit of his memories were regained. He remembered the fragilness and the weakness, a small part remembere that he was practicing a spell. After he awoke, he started to practice the spell and he finally after 2 years completes it. One day he was sent to Ahn'Kahet, he had to check the city for any instabilites. There he saw a pile of rocks. A flash back occured and he remembered the screams, the pain and agony he heard but as fast as he remembered them as fast they dissapeared. After his report, he was relocated to Stratholme. There he served under the watchful eye of Baron Rivendare. After some time he got an interest in Necromancy, but it faded soon. Day after day he did the same routine, one day he was reassinged to Oblivium. There he met the death knight called Menelaus, and explained that his visit was permanent. Krag'tesh now resides in the nerubian quarter doing his duties. He now forges more and more ideas for spells seeking the one that would benefit him the most. No matter how much you struggle, how much you squirm and how much you beg, once connected I wont leave your mind. -Krag'tesh after using his spell on a human traveller